The Lost Temple
The Lost Temple is a level from . It is the first level of Raiders of the Lost Ark. An early version of this level can be found in the files of LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Data Walkthrough Jungle 1 *To begin the level, explore the area for studs. Then, use the vine to jump across the gap. But, before you do... *'Treasure 1': Go to the back of a tree to find the treasure. *There are happy, hopping bricks. Building a trampoline is unnecessary, but do it for more studs. *Stepping on the button will make the statue shoot darts. Punch it instead,and it will give you studs. *Use a whip to swing across the gap. Destroy the object holding the vine. *Use a shovel to dig up a bridge part, grab the object, and put it on the green pad. Head across the bridge. *Avoid the orange buttons or punch the statues if you feel like you need to. The big button will make spikes pop up. Jump over the button, or if you stepped on it, wait a few seconds and go through. *'Treasure 2': Dig up three golden monkey heads... **...to the left of where you start. **...by the three dart-spitting statues. **...the bottom of the level by the end of the area. *Use a shovel to dig up a statue and place it on the left pedestal of the gate. *Push both statues in to reveal two brown buttons. *Step on the buttons to open the gate to the next area. *Head into the next area. Jungle 2 *Use the happy, hopping LEGO bricks to build a raft. Use a shovel to drive to the other side. *'Treasure 3': It's hiding behind a rock to the left of the river. *'Treasure 4': Climb up some rocks. You should see a lever. Pull it to open a gate in the waterfall. Head into that area. It should be on your left. *Upon going near the entrance, two big, brown bugs will appear. Butt-kickin' time. *Once you have beaten up the bugs, be careful about the spear traps, which the spears can be used as weapons. *Hang on the vines to open the temple's front door. *Head into the next area. Temple 1 *Use a character to go up the ladder on the left. Use a whip and place the box of stuff on the green button. *Use the buttons to lower the spikes. The second player should go on the platforms. The first player should go on the third button. *The second player should operate the gears to retract the spikes so that the first player can go through the platforms. *Use a whip to pull a switch on the spikes and pieces will come out and start hopping happily. Use them to build a ladder. *'Treasure 5': South of where the switch was pulled is a path. Follow it to a treasure. *Head up the ladder, up the vine, and to the right. Be careful on the bridge. Some planks are loose and will fall if you go near them. *Step on the dark gray platforms. The others will spit darts at you. Stepping on the dark platforms will open a door to the next area. *Jump across the platforms and avoid the spear traps. *Head into the next area. Temple 2 *Hang on the rope to open a door to drop a key. Use the key to operate the gears and use the platforms. *Collect the idol. A door just north of the level will open, as well as the place starting to rumble. *'Treasure 6': Use an explosive to open the gate. There is a treasure in that area. *'Secret Character 1': In the same room as treasure 6, break the object to free C-3PO, one of the five secret characters. *Hop along the platforms and head into the next area. Temple 3 *Head east and you'll run into a gap. Use the vine to make it across. *Use the two vines to raise a platform that will make the stone face break open the wooden door. *Head into the next area. But before doing this... *'Parcel': ...use a Thuggee to pray in front of the Thuggee statue. This will cause the spikes on the right of the level to retract. You will find the parcel behind glass. Use a scream or an explosive to shatter it. Take the parcel to the mailbox. *'Treasure 7': To the left of where you got the parcel, there will be hieroglyphs. Use a book to translate the glyphs. This will extend a walkway to another wooden door. Head in that area to find your treasure. Temple 4 *Run! It's a big LEGO boulder! RUN!!! *Oh, and... *Jump! There are a lot of spiky pits! JUMP!!! *There is not much strategy in this area. Getting crushed by the boulder a certain amount of times or heading into the next area will take you there; it does not matter. *'Treasure 8': It is to the right of the path at the end of the area. Jungle 3 *'Treasure 9': Head to the right and you will find a giant skull. Chuck two spears at the eyes and the skull will open its mouth to the treasure. *'Treasure 10': To the left of the area, there is a treasure hanging by the foliage. *In this area, native Indians will come for you. Butt-kickin' time. *As you beat the enemies up, use a whip to grab the box of stuff and place it on a green pad in front of the plane. The other box is just on the ground. *Putting the boxes on the green pads will explode into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build the remaining parts of the plane out of. *Use a wrench to fix the plane and end the level. Category:Indiana Jones Universe